Percabeth Ever After
by Shimmer08
Summary: Percy Jackson is in love with Annabeth Chase so much, he asks her the biggest question of her life! Will she say yes? Will they have kids? Watch the life of Percabeth grow! Rated K just in case. ( Way better than the summary. I promise) All PJO characters from the books belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any recognizable places.
1. Popping the big question

**Percy's POV**

I was planning to purpose to Annabeth that night. I was wearing a button-up shirt with a tie and khakis. My hands were sweaty and hot and probably gross. I put my hand into my pocket and felt the small box with the diamond ring inside. I took my hand out and adjusted my tie. I heard Annabeth knock on my apartment door. I told her to wear a nice outfit. Once I opened the door, I saw her wearing a champagne pink dress covered in silver sparkles. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"You look gorgeous, Wise Girl. Come on in."

"Back at you Seaweed Brain. So, where are we going to go for our date?"

"I reserved us a rooftop table at the Olive Garden."

"Ooh! Sounds romantic!"

"Yep! Well, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me use the bathroom first." She said as she walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. I let out a big breath. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I checked my watch. '_Only 5:20. We still have time.' _I thought. I made the reservation at 6:00. She came out and said, "Ok. I'm ready."

"Awesome. Let's go." I said as I opened the door for her and she walked out. We went down the stair to the parking lot. We got into my Prius and started to drive to Olive Garden. Once we got there, I hopped out of the car before she did so I could open the door for her. I opened the door for her. "Why thank you, Seaweed brain. You are acting very nice today."

"My pleasure, Wise Girl." I said as I shut the door. I grabbed her hand as we walked in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" said the hostess.

"Reservation for Jackson please." I said.

"Ok, follow me." She said as she grabbed two menus. She took us into a hallway and opened a door that led to a spiral staircase. We climbed up the stairs and opened the door that led on to the roof.

"Here you are. A server will be here in a bit." Says the hostess as soon as we got to the table. We sat down and the started looking at the menu. The waiter came and we ordered. We ate our food and I told Annabeth, "Hey Wise Girl?"

"Yeah?"

I got down on my knees and looked at Annabeth and said, "Will you marry me Wise Girl?" I asked her as I pulled out the box and opened it.

"Yes Seaweed Brain! Yes!" Annabeth said as she started to cry. She got up and kissed me.

"I love you." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too." I said as we kissed again. She looked at me and gave me a big hug. She was crying of joy.


	2. Telling Thalia

**I will be doing this from now on. I will be switching between Percy and Annabeth. I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and follow! Any suggestions help! Thanks! **

**-Shimmer**

**Annabeth POV**

I was so stunned! I had been waiting for this day to come! The day, the day Percy would ask me to marry him! I was so happy! We had been together since we were eighteen when we started dating! Now we I was twenty-three and Percy is twenty-five. We were the perfect ages! Now we're getting married! I couldn't wait to get married! We are meant to be together! He was the love of my life! As we were driving home, I started crying. Even though Percy knew they were tears of joy, he pulled over anyways.

"Hey Wise Girl?"

"Yes Percy?"

"I love you." He said which made me cry harder.

"I know you do. And I love you more." I said as he leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and started driving again. Once we got to my apartment, he pulled me aside.

"When you were out with Thalia and Piper, I talked to your dad about purposing to you. He said he was great with it and your mom agreed too. So they already know about it."

"Ok good. Because if they didn't, they would freak!"

"Well they do, so the engagement is for six months. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I can wait that long for us to get married."

"Ok well, see you tomorrow. My apartment by four thirty!"

"Ok Seaweed Brain! Bye." I said. He kissed me good night and walked me up to my apartment. I went inside and called Thalia right away!

"_Hey Annie, what's up_?" said Thalia as she picked up the phone.

"Percy just asked me to marry him!" I squealed into phone.

"_Omg! What did you say?"_

"I said yes! Of course! He is the love of my life!"

"_Well, I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding!"_

"In six months. So a while until the wedding."

"_Hey I have to go now. You guys are so cute together!"_

"Well, Bye Thalia! Good night!" I said. I hung up and got ready for bed. I was so happy. I was getting married! I thought that would never happen! But now it has! I couldn't wait to tell my friends! I would have to start getting ideas for my wedding and deciding who would be part of the wedding! I would definitely pick Thalia for the Maid of Honor! _'One thing off my check-list.' _I thought. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. My life was perfect!


	3. Telling Mom and Paul

**Hi guys! Happy Fourth of July! What are you doing for the fourth? I'm going to the beach! Have a wonderful day! Hope you like this chapter! Please review and favorite! Thanks!**

**-Shimmer **

**Percy POV**

I knew she would say yes. Me and her were meant to be! I loved her! Now we're getting married! I would have to tell my mom and Paul she said yes. Also my dad. Poseidon was my dad. My mom was really excited about it. I told her to be ready when I went to her house this night. I pulled up into the driveway and got out of my car. I walked up the walkway toward the door. I was just about to knock when my mom opened the door and pulled me in and insisted, "So what did she say?!"

"She said…Yes!" I exclaimed.

"AAAHH!" my mom screamed jumping up and down. Paul came running out of their room all panicky. "What?! What's going on?!" he said not noticing me yet. He finally saw me and calmed down.

"Oh sorry Percy. I didn't see you there. What did she say?" He asked me.

"She said yes!" I answered.

"Congratulations man! I'm so proud if you! That must've taken a lot of guts to ask her!"

"Thanks! Well we have a six month engagement. She will be picking out the bridesmaids and stuff. I'll be picking out the best man and stuff. Grover is already the best man. Annabeth probably already knows that. Well I'm going to get going now. I need rest."

"Ok honey! I'm so happy for you! Good night!" Mom exclaimed. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I replied as I walked out the door. I walked to my car and got in. I drove home listening to music. Once I got home and went in my house, I got in to my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I laded down in my bed. I thought of one person for all that time. It was. Annabeth.


	4. Breaking the news to everyone

**Hi everyone! I've been getting so many views! I'm very happy about that! I hope you had a amazing Fourth of July! I know I did! Have an awesome night! Please favorite and review! And if you like this story a lot, follow me! Thanks!**

**-Shimmer**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up and just lay in bed. I was very tired from last night. I got my phone and was checking the notifications. I needed to get up. I was going to have a busy day telling everyone that I and Percy were getting married. I was going to tell Piper and Jason first. They got married six months ago and Piper is now going to have a baby in September. I got dressed and got ready for the day. I had frozen waffles for breakfast. After I got ready, I picked up my phone and dialed Piper's phone number first. The ringer rang three times before she picked up.

'_Hello?' _Piper answered her phone.

"Hey Pipes, its Annabeth!"

'_Hey Annie! What's up?'_

"Is Jason there? If so, put the phone on speaker phone! I have big news!"

'_Hey Annabeth, what's the big news?' _Jason questioned.

"Percy asked me to marry him!" I exclaimed. I heard Piper scream in the background.

'_Awesome Annie! I'm so happy for you!' _Piper and Jason said at the same time.

"Thanks! The wedding is in six months! Piper, your one of the bridesmaids!"

'_Awesome! I can't wait!'_

"Me either! Percy will pick you for something, ok Jason?"

'_Cool!' _Jason said.

"I have to go now guys. But I'll see you later!"

'_Well bye Annabeth! Congrats!'_

"Thanks! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I called all of my other friends and told then the news. They were all not surprised at all. They were all so happy for us though! I had a good time talking to them also! I knew in six months, I would have the best day of my life!


	5. Becoming Mr and Mrs Jackson

**Well, it turns out the party is not until 10:30 PM. So I can post today! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, favorite, and even follow! Thanks! **

**-Crystal Shimmer **

**Percy's POV**

*six months later*

After all those months of planning and preparing, the time had come. The time Annabeth Chase would become Annabeth Jackson. Somehow, even though it hadn't happened yet, I knew this day would be the best day of my life! I was dressed in a sky blue tuxedo like me and Annabeth had planned. I hadn't seen her dress yet but I knew she was going to look beautiful in it. We had picked both of her step-brothers for the ring barrier. We picked my cousin, Crystal, for the flower girl. Annabeth picked out all the bridesmaid and I picked out all the groomsmen. Piper and Jason insisted to pay for a part of the wedding. My mom had paid for the rest of the wedding. We had planned everything just right. All of our friends and family came. Even Poseidon and Athena came! Everyone was dressed very formal for the wedding. My mom was wearing a dark blue dress with a silver necklace on. Paul was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. Everyone was mostly wearing blue at the wedding. The wedding was at camp half blood by the barrier so the mortal guest could still be there. Campers with weapons protected the mortals just in case monsters attacked. Chiron was the priest at the wedding. The girls of the Aphrodite cabin helped all the girls with their makeup and hair. The boys of the Aphrodite cabin help and the groomsmen and me with our clothes and hair. They did it in different cabins so I and Annabeth couldn't see each other. After getting ready and everything, the wedding started. All of the bridesmaids walked down with the all groomsmen and then I walked down the aisle. The ring barriers walked down and then the flower girl. She had blue and silver rose petals. She sprinkled the down the aisle. The basket she was holding said, '_The bride is coming!'_ After Crystal walked down the aisle, the bride walked down the aisle. Annabeth was beautiful. She was is a baby blue wedding dress covered in sparkles and sequins. She was already crying. I had tears in my eyes too. She smiled at me and I smiled back and mouthed, '_We made it.' _She understood me and nodded her head as a tear ran down her face. She got to the pedestal and stood on it. We said our vows and finally Chiron announced, "You may now kiss the bride." I lifted up Annabeth's veil. She smiled and I went into kiss her. We kissed for a tiny bit. Once I pulled back, she was crying. I looked at my mom and she was full of tears. Paul was comforting my mom as she cried. Basically everyone in the audience was crying. The audience stood up and started applauding. Even Athena and Poseidon. Everyone was so joyful. We had the party afterwards and we were all dancing to upbeat music. My mom and Paul were the last ones to leave. Poseidon and Athena left before them. "Percy, I'm really proud of you." My mom sobbed.

"Percy, you are a wonderful young man and you will be a great husband and maybe soon a dad. I hope you have a good life." Paul told me. "You did a great job."

"Thanks Paul. I love you too mom!" I said as I started forming a group hug. We all hugged and said goodbye. I went back inside me and Annabeth's house. I went into our bedroom and saw Annabeth lying on the bed.

"So, are you happy to be Mrs. Jackson now?" I asked Annabeth.

"More than you can ever imagine!" Annabeth answered.

"Well, I'm very happy that you are!"

"So am I!" She said as we kissed. She pulled back and laid back down on the bed. I climbed on the bed and lay down next to her. We both fell asleep. This day was truly the best day of my life.


	6. The Start of the Honeymoon

**Hi guys! I have some spare time so I'll write another chapter! Hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and even follow! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Disneyland or the YMCA**

**-Crystal Shimmer**

**Annabeth POV **

I was so happy me and Percy got married! I had a wonderful husband! And he would become a dad soon! I couldn't wait to have kids! I had already thought of names! I couldn't wait! Tomorrow we go on our honey moon! We said we would go to Disneyland and a water park! The water park is the first stop, and then Disneyland. His mom had given us money for the parks. We had a hotel room at Disneyland for one night. We would go to the water park for the morning until 4:00 PM, and then we would leave and go to Disneyland and spend the night in the hotel. Then the next morning we would go on rides and do everything there and then we would leave and go to Percy's apartment since it was bigger than mine. That's where we'd live until we got enough money for a house. I was already a teacher at a daycare center teaching crafts to the kids. I made three hundred dollars a week since I was a craft teacher. A craft teacher was a lot of work. The kids I taught were three to five year old. They were a lot of work. One kid was always trying to eat the glue. The hardest thing was cleaning up. They made SUCH a mess. Well, I have to get used to it because I would have kids like that one day. Even though it was a challenge, I loved my job! Percy works as a swim teacher at the YMCA. He taught the same age kids to swim. Me and him both love our jobs and make a good amount from them. We would be doing well in the first few months. I knew we would have a good life. I couldn't wait for our honeymoon! Once I woke up I saw Percy and smiled. He looks cute when he slept. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I remembered we were still at the house at the wedding place. I started packing my bag when Percy woke up and sat up in the bed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. How'd you sleep?" I greeted him.

"Good. Yourself?" He replied.

"Good. Go eat breakfast now. We have a big day."

"Ok. Mom." He joked. He got out of bed and walked toward me. He kissed my cheek, and walked out of the room. I smiled. He was so sweet. I finished packing and carried my bag by the door. Percy had already finished breakfast and started packing. Once he finished breakfast, we hit the road to the water park. I knew that we were going to have a blast at the water park! When we were driving, we were singing along to the music on the radio. This day was going to be amazing!


	7. The Honeymoon Part 1

**Hi guys! Since I got a review from ****RiptideThePen **** (An AMAZING account that you HAVE to follow!) I will try to make the chapters a little longer. I haven't had enough time on my hands to write longer. I will be updating everyday unless I say that I'm not. Please review, favorite, and even follow! Any suggestions help! Also too, please tell me if I made a mistake any where! Thanks! **

**-Shimmer**

**Percy's POV**

I was very happy when we left. We were going to go to a water park! I mean I'm son of Poseidon, water is my specialty. I might have a hard time controlling my water bending I can do. I knew I was going to have a good time at both parks we were going to! I know Annabeth will too. She will probably enjoy Disneyland more than the water park. Disneyland is her pick. You know which one is mine! I had a whole plan for the water park. First I was going to go on all the slides, then I would go on the diving board, after that, I'll probably just hang out with Annabeth in the pool. I know she will go on one or two water slides but not all of them. She'll probably just want to go in the pool or sun bathe on the tanning deck. It took one and a half hours to get there. But it was worth it! We could see the slides from the parking lot! There was a slide each color of the rainbow! I knew Iris had something to do with that. I jumped out of the car and opened the trunk of the car and grabbed to water park bag and started running toward the park like a little kid that saw a candy store.

"Hold on Seaweed Brain! Let me at least get out of the car!" Annabeth called after me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm just really excited." I mumbled to her.

"Yes I know. Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"No, I want to walk with you." I replied as I slipped my hand through hers. Even though she didn't look at me, I knew she was smiling. The smile that she does when she is planning a battle or a trick. I had to expect something. She was planning a trick on me.

"You can if you can catch up!" she hollered as she started running toward the entrance. I laughed to myself and started running after her. I caught up with her and grabbed her waist and kissed her on the head. I knew she was smiling again. We got up to the entrance and gave our tickets to the person that gathers the tickets. (**I don't know what they are called.)** Once we got inside, we got a locker and put our phones and our bag inside it. We were already wearing our bathing suits. I had my swim trunks on and Annabeth had a women's one piece on. She had a cover up on of course. We put the pad lock on and finished memorizing the code for the ultimate padlock Tyson had made for me on for my birthday. It had a very short code for a big lock. All the numbers were in Greek. That's made it fool-proof unless somebody was fluent in Greek. That was very rare though. Not a lot of people knew Greek. Annabeth and I studied it for seven years, that's why we are both fluent. Once we memorized it, we head to the pools and water slides. Annabeth had taken off the cover up in the locker room and put it in the locker. I had on a swim shirt that was black and swim trunks that were blue. I jumped right into the water. The lifeguard didn't notice me. He was too busy telling a kid not to run. I guess Annabeth saw what I did.

"You always have to get away with something don't you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth scolded me.

"I have reputation. Okay?" I told her. She laughed and stepped in the water. She glowed in the shimmering water. She looked beautiful. She must've noticed I was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned me.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful." I said to her. She blushed furiously. I could tell she liked it though. I knew her well to tell. I dove down into the water. I opened my eyes. Since I was the son of Poseidon, the water or chlorine. Unlike mortals. I had stayed under for at least a minute. I got out of the water and accidentally summoned a hand full of water that hit a five year old kid in the middle of his face. "Sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay." The kid replied. I swam back to Annabeth.

"What'd you do this time?"

"I summoned a bit of water and hit a kid in the face."

"See, there's a reason I call you Seaweed Brain!" she joked. I laughed and climbed out of the pool. Annabeth followed behind.

"Hey I'm going to go tan on the tanning deck, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be on the giant slide." I said as I climbed up the ladder. The rest of the day we spent in the pools and on the slides. I had a awesome day at the water park. I know Annabeth did too. I was so happy.


	8. The Honeymoon Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post! This chapter was really long and I was busy. There will be new chapters and updates soon! Hope you like this chapter! Please review, favorite, and even follow! Any suggestions help! Thanks! **

**-Shimmer**

**Annabeth POV**

I had a blast at the water park! I had a good time with Percy! I had tanned for a little bit, but unfortunately I got tiny sunburn on my shoulders. My fault for not putting on some sunscreen. Percy got as well. Apollo does that when he knows something good is going to happen. I wondered what was going to happen. I out that thought out of my mind and thought about Disneyland! I was glad we were going to Disneyland! I couldn't wait to go on all the roller coasters, water rides, and more! I really wanted to go on California Screamin'! It went in a loop! Percy wasn't too happy about that. He liked to go on Tower of Terror. I was very surprised he didn't get killed my Zeus on that ride. I knew I would have to go on the rides that Percy liked too. And he would do the same for me. I was texting Piper when we got to the parking lot. I pulled out my Mickey Mouse ears I got when I was five. I looked on the back and it said Annabeth. Percy didn't have any. He would probably get a blue pair. We found a parking spot and got out of the car. I got the backpack full of changes of clothes and some snacks. Percy got out of the car and locked it. He grabbed my hand and we started walking to the entrance.

"Hey Wise Girl, what rides do you want to go on first?" he asked me.

"Well, first we have to get a locker. I definitely want to go on all the roller coasters. And I know you want to go on Tower of Terror. The ride I want to go on is Splash Mountain. It has a fifty foot drop! It's going to be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so locker first, then rides."

"Yep! Also the lockers have an electronic lock on them."

"Ok well I guess we won't need '_The Ultimate Padlock!' _He said in a lower tone. I laughed. We walked the rest of the way to the entrance. It took us a good fifteen minutes to get there. We handed our passes to the pass gatherer and walked into Disneyland.

"We're finally here!" I squealed to Percy. I grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Yes, we're here Wise Girl! Calm down." He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" I exaggerated.

"Yes I know!" he said as he got us a locker. We put our phones and sweaters in the locker and left. I grabbed a map and looked for rides that I wanted to go on first. I saw The Matterhorn. Just by looking at the name I really wanted to get on.

"Hey, let's go to the Matterhorn first. Do you want to get fast passes?" I told Percy.

"Sure. What are fast passes?" Percy replied.

"With fast passes you get in a different line that goes faster than the original line."

"Oh okay. Sure. Let's use those." Percy answered. We walked over to the fast pass machine for the Matterhorn. We got the fast passes and walked toward the line. We had waited for fifteen minutes until we got to the front of the line. We were in the first cart.

"Please secure any lose items in the pocket under your seat. Keep all arms, legs inside the cart at all times. Thank you and enjoy the ride!" A voice echoed above. The ride bolted of like a race car. I screamed and raised my hands in the air. I looked at Percy. He was smiling and screaming too, but didn't raise his hands. Oh well. Percy could be like that. I looked ahead and got a glimpse of a purple-eyed yeti. I had a big, pointy, icicle in its hand. I saw Percy had his hand in his pocket he kept Riptide in. I knew it was just a habit for Percy, but I got a little concerned. I pushed that thought out of my mind and looked ahead. The ride was really jerky. We had just turned so sharp, I got whiplash. We saw the next yeti. It had orange eyes and was swinging on a ledge. I screamed the same time as Percy. We had slowed down as we dropped down. I screamed as we dropped. It had to be a good ten feet drop. It was very fun though. We finally saw the last yeti. It had glowing red eyes and was swinging on a rope that was about to break over the track. I must've screamed really loud because Percy looked at me really fast wide eyed. After we saw the yeti, we dropped down and went back up. The ride had come to the end. I was thirsty from all the screaming I did. Percy was just wide-eyed and nervous. I guess from all the monsters he fought, he must've gotten a little scared form the yetis.

"Be sure to grab all items in the pocket before getting off. Have a nice day!" A voice boomed above. I gathered my bag and water bottle before I got out.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. How'd you like the ride?" I questioned Percy.

"It was pretty cool. I got a little nervous when I saw the yetis. What about you?" Percy replied.

"It was awesome! It was really jerky though."

"Yeah, so what ride do you want to go on next?"

"You pick this time."

"Um, what about the Finding Nemo ride?"

"Um, ok. We can go on that."

"Yes! C'mon. The line's going to get long!" Percy hollered. I laughed to myself and thought_ 'He never grows up does he.'_ We got in line and waited for twenty minutes. It was surprisingly long. I went on the ride for Percy's sake. I knew he loved to movie and the ride. I just hoped it wasn't really kiddie. We had made it to the front of the line. We got into submarine. I was nervous getting into the submarine. All the thought of getting stuck in there filled my mind. But, I knew that if I was with Percy, I was safe. I sat down next to Percy. We were the only people that were young but not kids, older than ten. The ride started out peaceful. The ride was in real water with fish and coral in it. It looked really cool. But all of a sudden, the lights went off. One little kid had started to cry. I gripped on to Percy's arm. He had his hand in the pocket he kept Riptide. All of the thoughts of what could come out of the dark were filling my mind. The lights turned back on and it turned out to be all part of the ride. I was still holding on to Percy's arm throughout the whole ride. After we got out of the submarine, I let go of Percy's arm.

"Geez, Wise Girl. Were you scared?" Percy asked as he looked at the nail prints on his arm that I had left.

"Yes! I've been in so many dark places, that I thought someone in there was going to turn into a monster or something." I exaggerated.

"You know that's not going to happen, right?"

"Yeah. I know that when I'm with you nothing can hurt me."

"That's right. Remember that." He said. I smiled. He was the best husband. I knew he was. We went over to the Little Red Wagon corn dog stand. We each ordered a corn dog and shared a Coke. Percy devoured his like a wolf that hadn't eaten for days. I ate all of mine. It was SO good! After that, we went on most of the rides and became exhausted. We checked out of the park and went to the car. We grabbed our bags for the hotel. The hotel was only a block away, so we walked. Once we got there, Percy checked into the hotel and got our room number. We were on the second floor in room 27. We took the elevator, because we were both exhausted. We opened our hotel room and went inside. It was gorgeous! There was one bedroom and one bathroom with a mini kitchen. It had one king bed, just like we asked for. I dropped my bags by the bathroom door and jumped on the bed. It was so soft and fluffy! The pillows were like laying my head in a cloud! After we got settled and changed, we ordered room service. I got a bacon burger. It was so juicy and the cheese was gooey! It was delicious! Percy ordered spaghetti and meatballs. He doesn't eat fihsh.

"Mmmm! That was so good! How was yours Percy?" I asked after we finished. I looked at the clock above the desk in our room. It was eight forty-five. I was so full and tired; I was going to go to sleep at nine.

"It was delicious! I'm really tired. So I'm going to go to bed in like, five minutes." Percy answered.

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"Ok, I'll do the same out here." He said as I went into the bathroom. I got into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I came out and Percy was getting his toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. I put my toiletries away and climbed in bed. I got under the covers and lay down. Percy came out and laid down next to. He kissed me.

"Good night, Wise Girl." Percy told me.

"G'night, Seaweed Brain." I said as I fell instantly asleep. I had the best day at Disneyland! And what made it even better, is that I was with Percy.


	9. Surprising news!

**Percy POV**

*Two weeks later*

Annabeth had stayed home due to her bad stomach cramps she had been getting since we went to Disneyland. I was worried. There could be something seriously wrong with her! I didn't want to lose her right after everything was perfect! I was at work on my lunch break when I got a call from Annabeth.

"Percy..." Annabeth croaked.

"I'm on my way!" I said as I ran out the door with nothing but my phone. I ran through the parking lot but didn't go to my car. I knew I needed to get to Annabeth fast, and going in my car following the speed limits and the stop lights would take me longer! I bolted down the street running like I was being chased by a deadly monster. I dodged elders on the side walk yelling at me to slow down. I ran for two more blocks until I got to our house. I had to kick open the door because I forget my keys at work. I ran to our kitchen and grabbed our emergency ambrosia pack and ran toward our room. Annabeth was pale and was sweaty. I had seen her like this before, but this was worse.

"Percy." Annabeth says weakly.

"Annabeth. I'm here. We're together. Drink this." I said as I handed her the bottle of ambrosia.

"I can't." Annabeth says as she pushed the bottle away

"Come on Annabeth. You have too!" I said as I handed the bottle to her again.

"Percy! Don't you think I've tried that? It doesn't help! Take me to the hospital!" Annabeth almost screamed. She was crying hard. I had never seen her in this much pain before. Without saying anything I took the covers off Annabeth and picked her up like I did at the wedding. She was still wearing her pajamas. She was still crying but had laid her head on my shoulder. I was still in my work clothes which was a t-shirt and swim shorts. I knocked on our neighbor's door and asked them to try and fix the door because we'd be gone. They said yes and asked what was wrong with Annabeth.

"She's having really bad stomach cramps, and we don't know what it from." I answered. They nodded their heads and told me to hurry off to the hospital. I thanked them and tried to jog toward the car. I had to walk instead. I had a fear of dropping Annabeth. I got to the car and laid Annabeth down in the back seat. She was still crying through all that time and was clenching her stomach. I buckled her in the seat belt and shut the door. IO ran to the driver's side and jumped in the seat. I started driving without putting on my seat belt. I was just our luck because we hit every red light. Annabeth calmed down a bit and mumbled something.

"What Annabeth?!" I said franticly and kept on driving.

"Apollo." Annabeth said in a little whisper. I took me a couple seconds to get what she meant.

"Apollo, please get us to the hospital. I will owe you one." I pleaded as I glanced up toward the sky. '_You got it Percy!'_ A voice said in my head. Once I blinked we ended up in the hospital parking lot. The car was parked and I was at the entrance holding Annabeth. I ran inside. A lady called someone's name once I got in. Everyone looked at me and Annabeth. The elderly lady that was just about to go in for her appointment said something to the nurse after she looked at us. The elderly lady walked over to us and said in a sweet voice, "You can go before me. You have an emergency, I don't." I thanked her and went inside where the nurse had already gotten a gurney ready for Annabeth. I put Annabeth on the gurney as the nurse started pushing it towards a room that was empty. I walked besides the gurney and held Annabeth's hand. She looked up at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. We went into the room.

"Do you want me to stay in her with you?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded her head. I sat down in one of the chairs when the doctor came in. She came in with no rush or concern.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Sabrina. I will give you an ultra sound scan, okay?" She said to Annabeth and me. Doctor Sabrina booted up the computer. She searched up Annabeth's name to sign her in. She grabbed the camera and started to stick it on Annabeth's belly.

"Wait. I want Percy to go wait." Annabeth says glancing over at me. Doctor Sabrina looked at me. I got up and walked over to Annabeth. I kissed her forehead. She managed a tiny smile. I walked out of the room and sat down in the chair next to the door. I waited a fifteen minutes before Doctor Sabrina came out.

"She wants you back in now." She said as she grinned. I followed her inside and saw Annabeth with a surprised, but happy, look on her face. She looked at me and smiled. I saw she had a bottle of pills in her hand. They were probably for her stomach aches.

"I tell you in the car or at home ok Percy?" Annabeth said. We paid the doctor and went into the car.

"So? What happened?" I questioned her.

"Well, the reason I was having the cramps was because….." she started

"Because what?"

"Because, I-I'm… Pregnant!" she said as she started cry tears of joy. My mouth dropped open. I was thrilled! I couldn't believe it! We were going to have a baby!

"Are you serious!? No way! We have to tell everybody!"

"I am two weeks pregnant, so we don't know what the gender or due date yet."

"I am so happy! Our first kid. I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I Seaweed Brain!" she said as she started crying again. I leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for a tiny bit. I started the car and drove off. I turned on the radio and the song that was playing was Happy by Pharrell Williams. The song was perfect to describe this moment! Annabeth and I were singing along. We arrived home and saw that our door was back up with a note on the door saying they hope Annabeth was ok. We went inside because the door was unlocked. I plopped on the couch exhausted. I ran for three blocks to get to Annabeth and then carried her to the car. I was worn out!

"Percy?" Annabeth says. "You need to go back to work." I had totally forgotten about work! It had been almost one hour since I ran out.

"No, I'm going to stay home with you. If I explain to my boss what happened he'll understand." I said.

"Ok, well, at least go get your car and tell them. You're going to get fired of you don't. I will be fine for at least fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll go get my car." I said playfully as I kissed her on the head. She smiled and kissed me back. I said bye and left. I ran to work and went inside, and found my boss.

"Where have you been?! You missed one swimming class!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry. My wife had been having stomach cramps so bad I had to take her to the hospital. We found out today that she is two weeks pregnant." I informed him.

"Oh, well, congratulations Percy! I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. I need to take the rest of the day off to help my wife." I said. It felt weird calling Annabeth my wife since we had been friends so long.

"Ok. You can take the rest of the week off to help your wife. But you will have to do extra classes."

"Ok. Thank you! I really appreciate it!" I said as I walked out the door. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car. I drove home. I was happy for me and Annabeth. We would have to tell our friends and family soon though. I couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. I arrived home and knocked on our neighbor's door. The door opened and an elderly lady was standing there next to her husband.

"Percy! So, what happened to Annabeth?" The lady asked.

"Well, she was having cramps because she is…. Pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"How exciting! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Percy!"

"Congratulations Percy!" The old man chimed in. I thanked them and went toward our house. I unlocked the door and found Annabeth lying on the couch watching TV. She looked at me.

"So, what did your boss say?" Annabeth asked.

"He said I could have the rest of the week off to stay with you. So, I will stay with you." I said as I kissed her.

"Yay!" She said playfully. I sat down next to her. For the rest of the night we ate popcorn and watched comedies. I ordered Chinese takeout, so that's what we had for dinner. I had an awesome night and fell asleep next to Annabeth. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep too. This was one of the best days of my life.

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO** **sorry for not updating! I was really busy and was pending if I should delete this story or not! I will not delete it now! I hope you enjoy this LONG chapter that took me a day to write! BTW my bday is tomorrow! :D Please review, favorite, or even follow! Thanks you guys!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE PLACES OR SONGS. ALL IDEAS ARE MINE THOUGH.**

**-Shimmer**


	10. Surprise!

**Annabeth POV**

I was going to have a baby! I couldn't wait! I am going to be happy if it's a girl or a boy! I wonder what the baby is going to look like. Maybe black hair and grey eyes? Or blonde hair and sea green eyes like Percy's? _'I'm going to tell Piper today!'_ I thought. It was nine o'clock in the morning and Percy was still asleep. I looked at him and smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. I grabbed my phone and texted Piper to meet me at a park near our houses. I got a response saying Ok and what time to be there. I texted her back saying around lunch time. I put down my phone and got up. I looked at Percy and he opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Wise Girl. You feel ok?" Percy asked me.

"Not even a good morning Seaweed Brain?" I said sarcastically.

"Fine. Good morning!" Percy joked. I laughed and kissed him.

"I'm feeling fine."

"Good. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, maybe some toast with peanut butter?"

"Ok, I'll make that." Percy got up and went into the kitchen. Our house was small so I could still see him. I smiled and got up. I looked down at my clothes. I was still in my pajamas that I went to the hospital in. Percy glanced at me.

"You might want to change your clothes, Wise girl." Percy mentioned.

"I was just about to do that." I answered. I started walking to our bedroom. Our bedroom was painted blue with an ocean view out the windows. We had blue bed sheets with silver pillows. Percy had his dad build him a house by the ocean. We were only ten minutes away from the beach. I opened the drawer and got my clothes out and went into the bathroom. I started getting dressed when I saw a spider! I screamed! I heard big footsteps coming my way. I opened the door right as Percy was going to opened it. He looked at all the walls and the ceiling corners. I saw the spider run behind the toilet! I screamed again. Percy looked where I was looking and saw the spider. He walked over and squashed the spider with his foot. He looked at me. I had a little bit of tears in my eyes. I have an irrational fear of spiders and Percy knew it. Percy walked over and hugged me. I walked out of the bathroom. Percy grabbed my clothes and walked out of the bathroom with me.

"It's ok Wise Girl. It's dead. I killed it." Percy reassured me. I nodded. I was so frightened I couldn't say anything. I knew Percy had killed it. I suddenly remembered that I had to meet Piper and Jason in the park in a couple hours. I grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of capris. This time I went into the closet, not the bathroom. I changed and came out. Percy was back in the kitchen cooking. I on a little bit of makeup that Piper made. She has a makeup company called Glow. The motto for her company was "It's so light, you can't even feel it, but it makes you glow!" Piper had given me he make up for my birthday. I put on some lip gloss and walked out. Percy looked at me.

"You look beautiful Wise Girl. Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"_We_ are going to see Piper and Jason at the park around lunch time. We are going to tell them about the baby." I told Percy.

"Oh. So were telling them first? Not our parents?" Percy frowned.

"Yes. We can tell our parents tomorrow. We don't always have to tell them first."

"Oh. I just thought that we'd tell them first."

"I laid out an outfit for you on the bed to wear when we leave." I said changing the subject. I wasn't going to argue on who we tell first with Percy.

"Ok. I wear it. Mom." Percy joked ending the conversation. I smiled to myself. I'm glad I married Percy.

"Breakfast is served." Percy said in a French accent. I laughed.

"What's on it?" I asked Percy as I walked over.

"Homemade peanut butter on an English muffin." Percy said still in a French accent. I sat down and picked up the English muffin with peanut butter layered on it. I bit into it. It was like heaven. It was so good! I had no idea Percy was such a good cook.

"Oh my gods Percy! I had no idea you were such a good cook!" I said through a mouthful of toast. Percy just laughed. I received a texted from Piper. '_Annie! Help! I'm going into labor!'_ My eyes widened! I spit out a mouthful of toast onto the floor.

"What? You don't like it?" Percy said offended.

"No! Piper is going into labor!" I said as I got my keys and slipped on my flip flops. Piper was nine months pregnant and two weeks past her due date. Any moment the baby could come and that moment was right now. Percy got his shoes on and grabbed his phone. We jogged out to the car. We got to the car. I texted Jason what hospital he was at. I got a quick response saying the one down the road. That was the one I went to yesterday. I told Percy what hospital it was since he was driving. We got there in five minutes. Once we pulled into a parking space, I jumped out of the car.

"Annabeth! Take it easy. Your two weeks pregnant! Piper is going to be fine." Percy scolded me.

"Sorry. I just really want to get to Piper!" I say.

"She's with Jason. She's fine." I thought about that for a moment. Jason saved her when she fell. I believed it. I slowed down and jogged with Percy. We got in and Jason was waiting for us at the receptionist's desk.

"Hurry. She is in a lot of pain. Percy and I will wait outside. You go inside Annabeth!" He said franticly. This was his first kid. I could see where he was coming from. I nodded my head. I got a visitor pass and the room number she was in. I ran down the hall. I heard Percy's voice in my head saying, '_Slow Down! She will be ok.' _I slowed down and jogged to the room. I got there and heard a voice shout. I ran inside and grabbed Piper's hand. It took her a minute to realize it was me.

"Annie! I'm so glad you're here. Please help me." She said in almost a scream. I let Piper squeeze my hand till it was numb. Finally after, lots of screams, tears, and the doctor saying, "Push" over and over again, a baby was born. A beautiful baby boy. He had Jason's hair and Piper's eyes. He had silk soft skin. He was beautiful.

"Annabeth, I want Jason and Percy in now." Piper asked

"Right away, Piper." I responded quickly. I opened the door and found Percy and Jason across the hall.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Jason said quickly.

"She is fine and would like you and Percy inside." I laughed. Jason ran inside. Percy walked over to me and saw that I was about to cry. I wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I cried. They were tears of joy though. I was so happy for Piper and Jason. That day would come for me and Percy soon. I looked at Percy and

He smiled. I kissed him and we went into Piper's room. Jason was sitting on the bed holding their baby. The baby was wrapped in a green blanket. Piper looked at me and saw that I had been crying. I looked at Percy and asked him with my eyes if we should tell them now. He nodded.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Piper asked as Jason gave the baby back to her.

"We have some news." I started. "I was going to tell you this at the park, but then you went into labor."

"And?" Piper says.

"We are going… to have a baby!" I said with a smiled on my face. Piper gasped and Jason's mouth dropped open. Percy and I laughed.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods! I can't believe it! Congrats you guys!" Piper squealed.

"Congratulations dude! I can't believe it!" Jason said giving Percy a high five. Jason gave me a hug. I was so happy! Piper just had her baby, and I was going to have mine.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah, sure." Piper answered. I sat down on the bed. Piper handed me her baby boy. He was sleeping. I held him.

"Percy. Look." I called after Percy. Percy walked over to me. He looked at the baby. The baby yawned. I smiled. I knew I would have a baby soon. I handed Piper her baby.

"So, what are you guys going to name him?" Percy asked Jason and Piper.

"We decided on Logan!" Piper and Jason said at the same time. "Logan Will Grace."

"Aww! That's so cute!" I squealed. Piper laughed. We stayed for another three hours talking and helping Piper and Jason. I had a wonderful day. I was with Piper, Jason, and even better, Percy.


	11. OMG you guys!

Hey guys! I forgot the password to my computer and it took me a long time to figure it out! But I got it and will now be writing only on my tablet! I'm so sorry for the wait for percabeth ever after! I had writers block for one month! I will try and write all day tomorrow though so I can update! Thank you all!

-Shimmer


	12. Ariel Hope Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I am not Rick Riordan! N**

**Annabeth POV**

*nine months later*

Annabeth gasped. She was eating dinner with Percy. She was two days before her due date for their child to come.

"Percy! It's time!" Annabeth almost yelled. Percy looked at her all wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?!" He said frantically. I was so shocked, all I could do is nod. I was already crying by the time Percy got me to the car. Percy buckled me up and hopped in the car. He buckled up and zoomed off. He took the shortcuts to the hospital. We arrived. Percy jumped out of the car and scooped me up and walked to the entrance.

"I can walk now, Percy." I barely whispered. He looked at me and slowly put me down. My legs were shaking so bad. I managed somehow to walk to the emergency room besides Percy. Percy ran up to the desk right as he saw it and started talking to the receptionist. She nodded and picked up the intercom and called a nurse. Just then a nurse came out with a wheelchair and walked right over to me. Percy came walking over to me fast.

"There going to help you, okay Wise girl?" He told me.

"Just as long as you stay with me." I replied.

"I will stay with you forever Wise girl." My heart melted and started beating faster. I grabbed Percy's hand and the nurse started wheeling me to a room. Percy followed right behind. She took many turns and went down the hall. The pain started getting worse right as we got to my room. There was already two doctors in there waiting for me. Percy help them lift me up onto the bed. They got me into a hospital gown. Percy sat down squatted down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Whatever they tell you to do, you do it. I will be right here. " Percy told me. I nodded right as the doctors said it was time. I gripped Percy's hand when the doctors told me to start pushing.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed.

The doctors washed her off, swaddled her in a blanket and handed her to me . She had Percy's hair. She was beautiful. I smiled and looked at Percy who was in the same position when I last looked at him. He had the biggest grin on his face that I'd ever seen before. I sat up. I was smiling.

"We did Percy. She's here." I whispered to Percy. "Want to hold her?"

"Sure." Percy answered. I scooted over so Percy could sit on the bed with me. He sat on the bed and I handed her to him. She cooed and opened her eyes. She had sea green eyes with hints of gray. Percy looked at me.

"She's beautiful." He said. "What should we name her?"

"Well, we have a list. We can pick off of there." I answered. I thought we should name her something that has to do or means the sea.

"What about Ariel?" I suggested. That sounded like a good name.

"Sure." Percy agreed. "What about her middle name? Hope?"

"Yes! I love that as her middle name. Ariel Hope Jackson. Its perfect!"

"Yep. Just like you." I grinned. Percy knew I liked it when he said things like that. Percy handed me Ariel back.

"Do you want to bring in some friends like Piper and Jason?" Percy asked me.

"Sure. I need some more company." I replied. Percy chuckled.

"Okay, I'll text them to come." Percy said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I looked down at Ariel who was now sleeping. I smiled. She was so cute.

"Okay, they will be here in fifteen minutes." Percy says.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I knew Piper would have her son with her. Jason would probably be holding their son, Logan. I waited five more minutes, until the door opened and I saw Piper.

"Annie!her my gods!" Piper squealed. She gave Percy a big bear hug and came over by me and kneeled on the floor next to me. Piper gasped.

"It's a girl. We named her Ariel Hope Jackson." I told piper who was just looking at me with her mouth open.

"Oh. My. Gods. She is so cute! I love her name too!" Piper exclaimed in a whisper.

"Want to hold her?" I asked her.

"Are you sure?" Piper said as she dragged a chair over.

"Of course!"

"Okay!" I handed her to Piper. She cradled her in her arms.

"She is so cute Annabeth! Jason come here!" Jason came over and peered over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful. What did you guys name her?" Jason asked

"We named her Ariel Hope Jackson." I answered.

"That's a nice name."

"Can he hold her?" Piper asked me.

"Of course! Only if I can hold Logan!" I replied. Jason laughed and handed me Logan. Piper handed Jason Ariel. He held her in his arms the same way Piper did. Just then, Sally and Paul came in, Percy's mom and stepdad.

"Annabeth! Oh my gosh!" Sally exclaimed.

"Hey mom, hey Paul." Percy turned to me. "Sorry I didn't ask, but-"

"Percy, it's fine. I was just about to ask you for them anyway." I interrupted. Jason handed me Ariel.

"Hey Annabeth, me and Piper are going to get going now so you guys can have some family time. Okay?" Jason said as I handed Logan back to Piper.

"Okay. Bye!" I hugged Piper and Jason. Piper gave Percy a hug and Jason gave him a high five. They walked out of the room.

"Hi Sally! Hi Paul!" I said.

"I'm so happy! We came here as soon as I got the text from Percy!" Sally said as she gave me a hug. She looked at Ariel.

"Boy or girl?!"

"Girl!"

"Amazing! What's her name?"

"Ariel Hope Jackson!"

"That's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you! Would you and Paul like to hold her?"

"Of course! Thank you!" Sally said as she sat in the chair besides the bed. I handed her Ariel. Sally gasped. A tear ran down her cheek.

"She's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Paul was peering over her shoulder.

"Want to hold her Paul?"

"Sure." Paul said. Sally handed Paul Ariel. He smiled. She opened her eyes. She cooed.

"She has beautiful eyes." He told me.

"Thank you!" I said. They stayed for a couple more minutes and then a couple more friends came and went. Me and Percy stayed the night. I was very happy. And so was Percy.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update for like two months! I hope you like this chapter! I took me awhile to do this chapter! I have a story to tell you guys.**

**Okay, so, I had to go down into my basement. So I went down and sat in a chair next to a wall I looked at the wall and there was a gray spider. I jumped out of the chair and called my dad to come and kill it. But then, I looked above the tv and there was a huge, I am not kidding you huge, black, spider. I was so scared! I have an irrational fear of spiders. I'm like a red head Annabeth. **


	13. Big news!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS and I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. **

**Percy POV **

*****five months later*

Percy woke up to the sound of a baby's cry. Percy looked over at his clock. It read 2:00 am. Just then, Annabeth threw her arm over on my side.

"Your turn." She murmured. I sighed. Ariel had been doing this for the whole week. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked out and head to Ariel nursery. I got to her room and picked her up, out of here crib. She was already starting to speak words like mama and dada. I comforted her in my arms.

"What's wrong Ari?" I said looking at Ariel. Ari was I and Annabeth's nickname for Ariel.

"Mama." Ariel tried to say.

"Okay, let's go get mama." I said as I walked out of the nursery. I walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Annabeth.

"Wise girl?" I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" She murmured.

"Mama." Ariel tried to say. Annabeth groaned and sat up. Ariel reached for her right as she saw Annabeth's face. Annabeth took her from me and Ariel stopped crying. I turned on the light.

"Well, if she's awake, then we're awake." I said. I walked into the kitchen. Just out of habit, I reached my hand into my pocket and felt Riptide. I saw something move. I brought Riptide out of my pocket. I saw a shadow. I uncapped Riptide. "Annabeth! Get into the safe room!" I yelled. We had made a safe room for random attacks. I heard a hiss come from the book case. A Gorgon came towards me and I slashed it to dust. I check the rest of the house for more. I ran down the hall and into the safe room and saw Annabeth sitting on the floor with Ariel.

"Percy! What was out there? Was it a monster?!" Annabeth questioned me.

"Yes. But I killed it and checked the house for more."

"Thank the gods you're okay Percy! What was it?"

"Gorgon."

"We need to have Ariel start staying in our room now. We can't let the monsters get to her!"

"I'm going to stay up with her while you go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Annabeth said handing me Ariel. She walked out of the safe room and down the hall. I locked up the safe room and walked into the kitchen. I got out the vacuum and vacuumed up the dust the gorgon had left. It was a bright, glittery, gold. I stayed up for another hour, before Ariel fell asleep. I fell asleep sitting on the couch holding Ariel. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth cooking in the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It was 8:45 am. The air was filled with the smell of pancakes. Ooh! And bacon! I rubbed my eyes and looked at Ariel. She was still around asleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You're finally up Seaweed Brain. Sleep well?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep! Ariel is still sleeping. Thanks for making breakfast." I answered.

"I made a plate of blue pancakes. They're in the microwave."

"You know me well."

"Of course! I done right now. Can you take the plates to the table, please?"

"Sure." I picked up the plates one at a time and brought them to the table I sat down right as Ariel woke up. She rubbed her eyes. I got up and stuck her in her high seat. I stuck little bits of pancake and bacon on her table. Annabeth came and sat down at the table. We ate food and talked about what we were going to do today. I was going to hang out with Jason, Leo, Nico, and Frank. Annabeth was going to go shopping with Piper, Hazel, and Calypso. Just then, everything was perfect. Then the phone rang. Annabeth answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Annie. This is Thalia." Said the person on the line.

"Hey, Thals! What's up?"

"Annabeth, put me on speaker please."

"O-okay," Annabeth said. She put Thalia on speaker. " you're on speaker now. "

"Hey Thalia. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have cancer."


	14. I have no idea what to name this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! I am not Rick Riordan! All ideas are mine though! **

**Annabeth POV**

My best friend has cancer.

"Oh, Thalia." I said. Tears filled my eyes.

"Thalia, when did you find out?" Percy asked her as he picked up Ariel. She has pancake crumbs in her hair.

"Just yesterday. I you guys are the first people that I told. I couldn't bring myself to do it yesterday."

"What kind do you have?" Percy asked.

"Lung." I let out a sad sigh as a tear rolled down my cheek. Percy came over and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.

"Well I have to go to an appointment now. I love you guys. See you soon." Thalia hung up before we could answer. I started to cry. I ripped away from Percy's hug and ran down the hall. I ran into our room and plopped down on the bed. I buried my face in and sobbed.

It had been fifteen minutes before Percy came in. I was glad he gave me some time. He knew me well. Ariel was all cleaned up and had new clothes on. She was also asleep. He placed her in the crib I moved in here. He sat down on the bed next to me and put his hand on me. He started to sniffle. I knew how protective he was of his friends. Especially a close friend.

"Can you watch Ariel? I'm going to do to Olympus to talk to Apollo and ask him what he can do about Thalia. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll watch her. Please be careful Percy. Bring Riptide with you."

"I will. I'll see you in less than an hour. Bye Wisegirl." He lifted up the hair in my face and kissed me. I didn't even smile. I was too sad. I heard him lock up the house and leave. I got up and picked up Ariel. She was a heavy sleeper. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I thought about what Percy was doing right now.

**Percy POV**

Since we lived in New York city, the empire state building was close. It took me twenty minutes to get there. I walked in and asked for the six hundredth floor. I had been there so many times, the service guy didn't even look up from his book. He handed me the the key. I waited till everyone was out of the elevator, and put the key in. The six hundred button popped out and I pressed it. The elevator went up, and up, and up till I got to the six hundredth floor. I walked into Olympus, I headed into Zeus and Poseidon's throne room.

"Hello, Percy. Why are you here?" My dad said **(His dad is Poseidon, if you didn't know.)**.

"Hi dad. Um, where's Apollo?" I said.

"He is out. That's all we know. For all we know, he could be on the other side of the world!"

"Well when he gets back, can you tell him to come see me? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure." I started to walk back to the elevator. I stopped.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem." I walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby. I tossed the key to the service guy, who caught it. I walked to my car and drove home. I got home and walked into see Annabeth watching TV.

"Percy! What did he say?" Annabeth said as she enclosed me in a hug.

"Um, he wasn't there. I told my dad to tell him to come to the house when he gets back." I looked around the living room, which had baby toys all over the floor. "And, we should probably clean up."

"Good idea. I'll start on that. Can you hold her for a second, while I go get the vacuum?"

"Sure." I took Ariel from her and she went to go get the vacuum. I started picking up baby toys and thought about Thalia. I hope she told the others. Jason and piper probably already been told. I'm not sure about Frank and Hazel, who were engaged, and Nico. Thalia didn't really have a connection with Nico. Just then Annabeth came out with the vacuum. She started vacuuming the kitchen. Got up and walked over to the small crib we had in the living room and carefully put Ariel in. I turned around and saw a figure sitting in our chair. I uncapped Riptide and slowly walked over. I started seeing blond hair and sunglasses.

"Hey, Percy." The figure said. I got close enough to see a familiar face.

"Apollo."

**Hey guys! Sorry about that last cliffhanger! Now you have another one! Hehehehe. I hope you like this chapter! I will update tomorrow! Please review, favorite, or even follow! Thanks! **

**-shimmer**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so glad you guys like the story right now! I read all of the reviews! Thank you for all the favorites! I'm going to explain a couple things to you guys, okay? **

**1. In my version, Thalia is not a hunter, just a demigod. I'm sorry for the confusion. **

**2. There are stages of cancer. 1. Very treatable 2. Treatable 3. Dangerous 4. Most likely not to live 5. No chance of living. I just wanted you guys to know this because I will be using the stages in the story. Thalia will be going up to one of those. **

**3. I will have to cut back on writing because my sibling will be having sports practice for all the weekdays. I will still be able to write though, just not very much. **

**Thank you for following my story! Now go follow another story! Its called percabeth, after story by RiptideThePen ! You should check out her other stories on her page! They are really good! **

**Well, that's all I need you guys to know! Thank you so much for reviewing, and following! Thanks! **

**-Shimmer**


	16. Thalia is

**Percy POV**

It had been three months since Apollo agreed to help. Thalia still had cancer. Thalia was in stage four of cancer. Which was dangerous. Apollo said he would help! He promised! Maybe he is just waiting for the right time. Annabeth was with Thalia most of the time. I was taking care of Ariel, which was now four months. Thalia had to wear a nasal cannula tube and carry around an oxygen tank. She was not very happy in her condition. She had lost a lot of her hair from the chemotherapy. She never allowed anyone but Annabeth and I in the room with her. Annabeth was home for dinner every night, and gone by lunch time in the morning. I missed her a lot and so did Ariel. This time I was going to go visit Thalia. With Annabeth. We dropped off Ariel at Piper and Jason's house. She enjoyed being with Piper. She especially liked Jason. Me and Annabeth thought that was funny. Once we dropped off Ariel and the diaper bag at Jason's house, we went straight to the hospital. I had only been there three times. Annabeth went there so many times I lost count. Annabeth lead me by the hand to the service desk and got visitor passes. Once we got them, she lead me down the hall and into a room. When she opened the door, I saw Thalia laying on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Hey Percy." Thalia mumbled. Annabeth let go of my hand and kneeled down beside her bed.

"Hey Thalia. You doing okay?" I asked as I sat down in the chair in front of the bed. I looked at the machines beside her bed. I saw the heart rate was very small. I prayed in my mind to Apollo to help her live. Then I heard a voice in my head say, _She's dying. I'm going to come and save her._ Just then, a doctor came in. I looked at him. It was Apollo! Apollo was going to save her! Annabeth gasped and looked at me surprised. He brought a syringe full of a liquid.

"Hey Thalia, I'm going to heal you of your cancer. Give me your arm. Thalia immediately perked up and hand him her arm. He injected her with the liquid. She looked drowsy and fell asleep in a heartbeat. I looked at Apollo.

"What did you do?" I said slowly.

"I injected with the cure for cancer. It will take a couple days to be done working, but she will be cancer free and it will never come back." I was stunned. She will never have cancer again! I looked at Annabeth. She was crying with her hand over her mouth. I knew they were tears of joy though. Apollo left and went back to Olympus. Annabeth got up and hugged me tightly.

"The cancer... It's gone! She's alive!" Annabeth squealed. I laughed and kissed her. I pulled back and touched our foreheads together. Nothing was meant to be said. We stared into each others eyes. We stayed like that for a while before Annabeth laughed.

"What?" I said in between laughs.

"You're cute."

"I know." I joked. She laughed. We walked out of there holding hands, fingers laced in between each other. We headed right to Jason and Piper's house. Annabeth came in without knocking. Jason was holding Ariel, who squealed mama. Annabeth ran over and kissed Jason on the cheek and grabbed Ariel. When Annabeth turned around, Jason looked at me and said with his eyes if I was okay with Annabeth kissing him. I nodded my head. He knew that I loved her, so he was just making sure. Piper came out holding her little boy. She ran to Annabeth and hugged her. She came over and hugged me.

"So, how's Thalia?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Well, she is cured. Cancer free!" Annabeth answer excited. Piper just stared at Annabeth. Jason's jaw was wide open.

"How? What cured her?"

"A couple months ago, Percy asked Apollo to help Thalia. He finally did today. It will take the medicine a couple days to heal her. But she will be cancer free forever." Tears formed in Piper's eyes. Jason saw that she was starting to cry, so he walked over to her. She cried in his shoulder. She looked up at Jason. He was smiling from ear to ear. We stayed for a while talking and celebrating. By the time we left it was nine thirty PM and Ariel had fallen asleep. We left. Got home and put Ariel to sleep. Me and Annabeth got ready for bed. We were both tired. I climbed in bed next Percy. He turned out the lights.

"She made it Percy."

"Yep. We still have to pay Apollo fifty drachmas."

"Oh, well I have a lot in the safe room, so maybe we can pay him that way."

"Don't talk about money. Its a good time right now." We talked for a few more minutes and then went to bed. Everything was perfect.

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update! My doc manager wasn't working for some weird reason. But I just wanted to let you all know that I will be updating once a week due to school. My school starts next week! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks! **

**-Shimmer3 **


End file.
